


charcoal smudged skin

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Nude Modeling, momo and jihyo are nude models that meet art student chaeyoung, theres like just tiny smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: Chaeyoung tries not to stare. It’s not that she hasn’t seen people naked before, being an art student guarantees that you must become impartial to nudity, but these two make her want to stare and that’s just rude even if it’s the whole point.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	charcoal smudged skin

**Author's Note:**

> i have never taken an art class nor do i draw art but i tried my best, my twitter is @miIfjihyo

Chaeyoung tries not to stare. It’s not that she hasn’t seen people naked before, being an art student guarantees that you must become impartial to nudity, but these two make her want to stare and that’s just rude even if it’s the whole point.

The charcoal covers her hands in her attempt to get the two perfect. They change positions and her eyes follow their fluid movements, going right back to staring. The one closest to her, Momo, moves her hands above her head as if she’s stretching, head tilted slightly up. The other, Jihyo, rests a hand on Momo’s shoulders and lets the other fall limp.

Her eyes jump back down to the paper when they meet Jihyo’s half-lidded ones.

She had been looking forward to the models, hoping they would get her out of the art slump she was in right now. For the past month every time Chaeyoung would sit at her desk and get out her supplies to work there was just a block, even doodling couldn’t break her out of it. Then the professor had announced they would be having models to help prepare for the Life Drawing project due at the end of the semester. 

Arriving to class, she had immediately set up near the front, eager to see who would be brought in. Two women step out in robes to speak with her professor. Both have dark hair, but one only comes down to her shoulders; she’s able to see how toned their legs are, and she can’t help but drool at the flex and the stretch of muscles when they shift.

The long-haired one turns and sees her staring, giggling as Chaeyoung’s face turns red and she ducks behind her easel.

“Alright,” the professor claps her hands as everyone settles down. “These two are regular volunteers for the course so everyone please be professional. They’ll be here for the next few classes and doing a series of short poses then a longer pose with a break in between.” She settles behind her desk and gestures to the two. “Momo, Jihyo, go ahead.”

Her eyes go wide when they drop their robes even as the sound of pencils scratch across paper. 

They're the definition of sculpted beauty. Momo obviously does something that has toned her, muscles outlined along her body as she takes up the first pose. Jihyo's are more defined in her thighs and calves, but the flex of her arms wasn't anything to joke about either. 

She has never wanted to be picked up and cradled by two women as much as she does now.

Shaking her head, Chaeyoung quickly starts sketching; more staring than working at this point. Yet she's never been more interested in models before and that much shows in each of her careful strokes. Focusing on their body placements, she quickly does vague outlines of their faces, planning to work more in-depth when she revises.

Soon enough a break is called for them and Chaeyoung sets her medium down, flexing her hand with a huff.

The sketches weren't bad; they were probably some of her best work since her block, yet it didn't feel good enough.

As she studies each one for the longer pose a hand suddenly presses against her lower back. "These are very good."

Her breath catches in her throat and she turns to see Jihyo leaning over her shoulder staring intently at her rough sketches. Her side profile is overwhelmingly beautiful, Chaeyoung thinks she could spend days just trying to perfect the curve of her jaw.

"Momo come look," She panics as the other woman happily walks over and leans over her other shoulder, their cheeks almost touching with how close she was. Heat fills across her face as the two stay in the same spot.

"Uh, thank you. It could be better though." She mumbles under breath as her hands nervously twirls one of her pencils.

Momo presses the little bit closer till their heads are now touching; Chaeyoung feels her face grow hotter and knows Momo must be able to feel it.

She feels more than hears the hum, "These aren't your best? I can't wait to see what you have by the end."

A nod is the only thing she's able to do as the professor calls them back to the front, Jihyo drags her hand across her back and Momo lets out a puff of air against her ear. 

The longer pose is a seated Jihyo holding a limp Momo in her arms, but she can see how in control they are of their bodies; Momo's clearly aware of her body and what it's doing even as she appears limp.

It shows off her abs even more and she allows herself a moment to look a few seconds longer than necessary. She wonders how the charcoal would look smeared across their chests; Chaeyoung really wants to find out.

She finds this easier, the chance to work on the details and fill in where her quick sketches couldn't: the grip of Jihyo's hands, the prominent jut of Momo's collarbones, the small smile on both their faces. 

So focused on the piece, she doesn't notice that time's up or that almost everyone had packed and left the room. It's not until a cough breaks her out of her mind and turns to see Momo and Jihyo standing next to her. They've changed into matching sweats and black shirts.

"You were the only one still working when time was called." Momo lets out with an easy smile. "We're just curious if you don't mind."

Chaeyoung shakes her head, fidgeting, "You even got a few of our scars," Jihyo's gotten closer, then turns with a smirk. "Are we ever going to know the artists name?"

She stares again before her brain kicks in, "Chaeyoung, I'm Chaeyoung."

Momo gives her a wide smile, "Nice to meet you." She returns it then realizes they're the only ones left in the room and quickly starts packing up.

"Sorry I have another class after this."

Jihyo snatches her pencil before she puts it away to quickly write down on the corner of her paper. She returns it with a wink. "If you ever want private sessions."

Momo wiggles her fingers in a wave as they watch her rush out the class, and she's leaving with a flaming face and two new numbers.

-

She doesn't text them nor does she see them until the second art class. They approach her at the beginning of the class with pouts on their faces. It really isn't fair that they can still look hot and cute at the same time.

"You didn't text us." Momo almost whines standing in front of her.

Chaeyoung tries not to let her eyes dip to her collarbones. "I got busy." Which isn't technically a lie, she did get busy with her other classes but every time she would go to put their numbers in she would get flustered and immediately toss her phone away.

Jihyo comes up behind Momo and rests her head against her shoulder. "Are you busy today?"

"Uh, just one class then I'm free." 

“Want to grab lunch with us?” They’re both smiling and Chaeyoung feels like this could be a trick, but they seem sincere so she nods hesitantly.

“Can I see your phone?” Handing it over without a second thought because Jihyo had leaned forward and she could see slightly down the front of her robe. It felt more revealing than when she stood naked in front of the class.

It was quick typing before she got it back as Jihyo winks. “There, now we have your number.”

Nodding dumbly as she’s hands back her phone, Momo pats her cheek softly before the two head to the front. It’s even harder to concentrate. The two would alternate between staring at her through their various poses, making her spend more time staring at the paper rather than them. They didn’t come by during their break, choosing to move around the room looking at the other pieces. She was both grateful and disappointed.

The same thing happened as they went into their longer poses, one of them got into a position where they could see her and she spent a lot of time looking down. In the end, they’re held up by the professor and she has to get to her next class. 

She spends that entire time wondering where they were going to eat and more specifically why they would want to eat with her. Still not convinced this wasn’t a prank, she texts them once she’s done with class and taken her things back to her room.

They send her the address that leads to some hole in the wall bakery. They’re both waiting for her, wearing those same sweatpants, shirt combo.

“Chaeyoung!” She’s quickly pulled into a hug by Jihyo and Momo. It’s just as comforting as she thought it would be.

Both ushering her into the building, Jihyo guiding her to a booth and Momo going up to order. The atmosphere is cozy and intimate as Chaeyoung slides across the seat from her; it’s easy to relax.

Everything becomes easy when Momo comes back with food, sitting next to Jihyo. “I hope you don’t mind I picked out something for you.”

“I don’t,” She eagerly eats and watches them. More focused really on the way Momo’s fingers grip her drink, the way Jihyo’s hands rest against her neck. So maybe she’s a little obsessed with their hands, there’s nothing wrong with that.

“Are you an art major?” Momo asks after chewing.

Chaeyoung nods, watching her pop another fry into her mouth. Momo’s fingers linger and Chaeyoung shoots her eyes up. “I prefer drawing, but sometimes I do photography.”

An interested hum leaves her. “You could photograph us.”

It’s not even a question and her mind immediately supplies nude at the end of her sentence. Coughing into her hand and going red, she avoids their faces. “Uh, maybe. What about you two?”

“Dancing.” Momo points to Jihyo who has just really been staring at her and she’s tried very hard to ignore it. “Physiology.”

Jihyo answers the questioning look she gives, “I study the body.” Her voice has no right to sound so sultry describing her major and yet Chaeyoung feels the temperature rise.

“Ah, that’s interesting.” She takes large sips of her water to cool herself down.

They switch topics after that, Chaeyoung finds it easy to talk to them, even with the continued teasing. They’re both dynamic in ways that she wishes she was, but they only want to know more about her which made her blush. 

Time seems to fly by and soon enough they were leaving and heading their separate ways. She got hugs from both of them again, this time lasting longer than before.

“We’ll see you later Chae.” She warms at the nickname and at the hands that lightly drags across the back of her neck and arms. Stuttering out a ‘see you later’ as they turn to leave, heading back to her own home to draw them.

-

It's their last art class together. Chaeyoung found it’s gotten a lot easier to talk to the two as they spend more and more time together, more often with both of them at the same time. The last class goes by too quickly for her liking and the two are dressed waiting for her to finish with all her supplies. Her mind suddenly goes back to Jihyo’s proposal on “private sessions” and she gets a spark of courage.

“I don’t have class, do the two of you want to come over to my place?” Her voice stutters, “For, uh, extra practice.” Her hands are gripping her things tight as she asks, nervous about what they might say.

It’s not long before they’ve taken a spot on either side of her. Momo answering, “We thought you’d never ask.”

It shouldn’t affect her this much to see Momo and Jihyo naked in her apartment; she’s seen and drawn them naked many, many times yet the setting change makes her fidget with her pencil. She can’t be blamed for having thought of this often, them in her home, naked, with her preferably naked as well between them.

“Where do you want us?”

“The bed,” her voice blurts out before she can think, coughing to hide how fast that had come out. “Um, just make yourself comfortable.”

They have teasing smiles on their faces as they settle on the bed, Momo tucking herself into Jihyo’s side with a lazy arm thrown over her waist. Chaeyoung uses charcoal again. It’s almost funny, how they’re all clearly here for one thing yet pretending this is for her art. 

Only a few minutes have passed before she’s setting down her pencil, charcoal once again covering her hands, and stands over them. Her eyes don’t know where to look, jumping from their chest to their neck, down to their stomachs. “Let me just,” Leaning over to move Momo’s arm as her knuckles dragging across Jihyo’s waist, she hears her breath hitch.

Her eyes land on her face to see Jihyo stretching up and kissing her. It’s warm, like stepping into a steamy pool. When Jihyo leans back down she sees how wide her pupils are blown. They shift to Momo’s to see the same thing. Chaeyoung’s pretty sure her’s must match. 

“I think Chae’s a little overdressed,” Jihyo’s already sliding her hands under her shirt making a shiver run up her spine. “Wouldn’t you say so?”

“Definitely,” Momo’s hands are skimming the band of her jeans, occasionally touching her waist.

It’s already overstimulating and they haven’t even done anything yet, but they’re both waiting for her to be the one to say so. Her hands cannot get rid of her shirt and pants fast enough, underwear quickly following. They’re staring; she now understands how they must have felt with her eyes on them.

There’s a moment where they all just stare for a moment, then Chaeyoung is pulled down by the two of them. She lands half on top of the both of them, this time kissing Momo. It’s similar, warm but also more hungry, like all she wants is to take and take. 

When Chaeyoung pulls back, dazed because Jihyo hadn’t stopped touching her as they kissed, she sees charcoal smudged across their necks, collarbones, and arms. It looks even better than she had imagined. 

Jihyo takes her time, fingers dipping and mapping everywhere while Momo leaves marks everywhere. Chaeyoung does give as much as she takes, trying to leave as many marks on the two of them and hands constantly moving, trying to map as well. She’s hoping this won’t be their first and last time together, but then one of them’s scratching down her stomach as the other bites at her neck and her thoughts go blank.

When they’re done Chaeyoung finds herself untangling from the two briefly to grab her abandoned sketchbook and pencil. She draws a very quick sketch of them lying on her bed, drowsy and soft. They both begin whining once they notice she’s not there and she quickly goes back to them.

Momo’s throws a leg over her and Jihyo lies half on top of her as soon as she gets between them, all three on the verge of falling asleep.

“We should do this again sometime.” Slips out of her mouth and they both chuckle.

“How about when we wake,” Momo mumbles pressing a kiss to both their shoulders then promptly falling asleep, Jihyo copying her right after.

Chayoung grins, feeling extremely happy and following the two of them into sleep.


End file.
